


Записки военнопленного марсианина (Гокудера с Марса, Ямамото с Венеры)

by steinvor



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/M, Gen, Gokudera from Mars, M/M, Sexual Humor, Yamamoto from Venus, sexual abstinence, space invaders - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: AU-12. Ямамото/Гокудера. Гокудера - инопланетянин с Марса, а Ямамото с Венеры. Во время войны планет Гокудеру берут в плен, а Ямамото присматривает за пленниками и неосознанно привязывается к Гокудере. Совместная попытка сбежать на Землю.один из моих любимых фиков-большестрочников и из жанра псевдо НФупоминаются персонажи из Блич и Реборн + Бадоу Нейлз





	Записки военнопленного марсианина (Гокудера с Марса, Ямамото с Венеры)

Запись 1

 

Если вы не в курсе последних межпланетных разборок, то мой вам совет: никогда, ни под каким предлогом не покидайте ваше убежище, даже если это заброшенная кладовка в вашем чулане, а не супер навороченный и отлично замаскированный бункер, с тройным кольцом оцепления энергетической защиты и парой злобных андроидов в охране. Обитатели враждующей с Марсом планеты Венеры являются превосходными мастерами ментальной атаки.  
Вы не знаете что это за подлый такой прием?  
Ментальная атака начинается неожиданно: сначала ваш гиперволновой передатчик ловит обычные сигналы межгалактического ТВ, а потом ваше сознание незаметно и ненавязчиво обрабатывается методом 25-го и 26 кадра: сначала вам всюду мерещатся девушки, они улыбаются вам и дружелюбно подмигивают, а потом... О, это коварная пытка с томительным ожиданием развязки! Они начинают неторопливо и чертовски эротично раздеваться. Если вы поддались хоть на пол-минуты на эту вызывающую провокацию - готовьте НЗ и взрывайте себя ракетами, иначе за вами придут они...  
Эти подлые твари прослушивают все частоты и если засекут ваш ответный мозговой сигнал, расплата за такую оплошность будет преследовать вас до самой вашей кончины.  
Именно таким вот самым подлейшим образом захватчики планеты Венера проникли в мой дом, мой защитный бункер.  
Я сам снял двойную систему охраны периметра и убрал защитное поле, окружавшее мое жилище.  
Я сам предоставил своим врагам коды доступа и пароли к моему внутреннему периметру.  
Ибо мое неискушенное в таких делах сознание отказывалось подчиняться мне и позорно сдалось на милость неизученному ранее излучению, что совершенно подавило мою железную волю и мой ясный рассудок.  
И теперь я, простой пасторальный фермер с Новой Сицилии, что на Центральном плато Марса, нахожусь в плену у мерзких венерологов…венерян, в общем у захватчиков с планеты Венера в вечном плену.  
Эти отсталые венерянцы даже не слышали про Межпланетную Женевскую Конвенцию о правах военнопленных.  
Эта технически отсталая аграрная планета с давних времен традиционно являлась сырьевой базой для остальных высокоразвитых планет, но с недавних пор при поддержке третьих сил, они решили вступить в борьбу за передел Галактики и изобрели какое-то неизвестное науке оружие, с которым жителям просвещенных планет пока не удается справиться.  
Пусть я паду в рядах первых жертв этих нечеловеческих экспериментов и опытов над гражданами цивилизованной зоны Лиги Межпланетных Государств, моя смерть будет не напрасной.  
Я разработал ответный стратегический план согласно которому претерплю все их противоестественные издевательства и опыты и соберу как можно больше информации об их новом оружии. И когда-нибудь мои сограждане отомстят за мои страдания…  
Я записываю звуковую и видеоинформацию через вживленные в мой зуб и мой глаз специальные датчики, чтобы новые знания, полученные мной с таким трудом, не пропали даром.  
Меня держат в испытательном центре, где-то в районе их Юго-Восточной научно-исследовательской базы, которую они называют Земляничная поляна… Уверен, что это кодовое обозначение имеет какой-то двойной смысл, ибо то, что происходит в этих застенках, превосходит всякое разумное человеческое воображение.  
Быстро надиктовываю последнее предложение и набираюсь сил. Сейчас около 6 часов утра и эти безжалостные ученые скоро придут за мной, чтобы подвергнуть очередному испытанию мой логичный разум и мои хромированные стальные нервы…

 

Некоторое время спустя. Запись 2

 

Надо перевести дух, и привести свои мысли в порядок. Итак, продолжаю свои записи.  
Опыты, которые они проводят над несчастными военнопленными поистине бесчеловечны…  
Сначала они пудрят мозги какой-то травой именуемой "хлорка", какое это имеет отношение к элементу 17-й группы периодической таблицы химических элементов не знаю, но заведующий лабораторией у них – какой-то выцветший альбинос с ошейником, вылитая копия начальника охраны, только тот – ярко-рыжий суровый мужик, периодически напяливающий зачем-то повязку на правый глаз…  
Но продолжим о пытках, затем они включают допотопное двухмерное изображение, проецируемое на какой-то черный экран, уверен, что подбор контрастирующих цветов неслучаен, и начинают промывать мозги специально подготовленной дезинформацией: мол, как хорошо жить в их отсталом мирке, как хорошо быть в черном, и как плохо носить белые штаны – потому что это пижонство и гайдзинский выпендреж, как прекрасно постижение мудрости, именуемой "реяцу", и сколь высоко почитаем у них высший уровень этой религиозной философии именуемой термином "банкай".  
Второй этап издевательских мучений начинается когда они предлагают ознакомиться с основными ритуалами и обычаями этой в высшей степени подозрительной духовной практики. Сначала вас быстро раздевают вплоть до и даже после нижнего белья, и заменяют это выдающееся достижение межгалактической мысли на какие-то набедренные повязки, а затем заставляют наматывать на себя килограммовые и двухметровые куски ткани – чтобы соответствовать их испорченному представлению о прекрасном…  
Самый более-менее гуманный этап истязаний – это когда они пытаются выйти на разумный лингвистический контакт путем сравнительного анализа их ужасно примитивной знаково-пиктографической письменности с новейшими структурными преобразованиями словесно-вербального контекста идеографического письма. (черт его знает, что это такое, я не Гокудера, в конце концов, подозреваю, что пытаются обучить их языку путем изображения схематических рисунков и картинок).  
Надо сказать, что самым сложным испытанием для меня является третий этап мучений.  
Когда меня намеренно помещают в закрытом помещении с большим количеством представителей их специального подразделения, именуемого термином "гейша", я задыхаюсь и моментально теряю присутствие духа, обычно никогда ни при каких обстоятельствах не покидающее меня.  
От мельтешащих причесок, ярких цветов, и одуряющего запаха, который они приносят с собой у меня кружится голова и происходят спазмы желудка… Безусловно, это самое мощное биологическое оружие в нашем звездном секторе – ведь на планете Марс и в радиусе 10 световых лет полета совершенно отсутствует столь странная биологическая форма жизни как "самки".  
Конечно, у нас присутствуют такие явления как "секс", "сексуальная разрядка" и "воспроизводство путем генетического воспроизведения человеческих особей", но чтобы размножаться таким отвратительным образом, какой практикуют эти аборигены…

 

Спустя некоторое время. Запись 3

 

Несколько часов отключки – небольшая цена за добытые сведения.  
Во-первых, данный экспериментально-исследовательский центр в действительности называется Клубничная поляна, так эти безмозглые твари пытались таким образом дезориентировать и дезинформировать моих сограждан-марсиан, которые возможно будут искать меня и таким образом они надеялись сбить нашу доблестную косморазведку с истинного следа, так как Земляничная поляна расположена на Северо-Западном континентальном плато и контролируется кучкой еще более разнузданных и анархично настроенных венерян, провозгласивших себя отдельным государством в результате Великого сексуального переворота, произошедшего более полувека назад…  
Поговаривают, у них практикуют добровольное спаривание и вкуривают не вызывающее одобрение у местных венерианцев, понятие «любовь».  
Надо признать, что наблюдают за нами весьма жестко и строго – выделили специальных предателей-марсиан, попавших к ним в плен в незапамятные времена и принявшие их отсталую веру и чрезвычайно расплывчатую религию, согласно которой «Женщина (так на туземном диалекте называют местных представителей здешней цивилизации) всегда права…»  
Над нами жестоко издеваются ежедневно выгоняя на открытое пространство, не обеззараженное от присутствия всяких представителей класса Insecta, и совершенно не охраняемое от проникновения на поверхность представителей Plantae или же Vegetabilia…  
Нас регулярно пичкают какой-то отравой, приготовленной из органических веществ, щедро приправленной некими психотропными веществами, которые они называют "афродизиаки", чтобы выпытать наши знания и умения и истощить жизненные силы военнопленных.  
К счастью у меня особый статус – статус "кавайного неко" и "бисенэна", так что отношение ко мне особое: меня охраняет персональный надзиратель, который является презренным потомком марсианских предателей, поселившихся в этом аду, и добровольно склонившихся на сторону венерианского извращенного зла.  
В следующей записи попробую описать его противоречивую натуру и попробую склонить его на свою сторону, вернуть, так сказать, на путь истинного марсианина.

 

Неопределенное время спустя. Запись 4.

 

Итак, перейду к описанию моего надзирателя и описанию его нелегкой судьбы.  
Его зовут Ямамото – какое смешное и труднопроизносимое для меня, чистокровного марсианина, имя. Впрочем, и мне эти коварные венерцы присвоили какую-то мерзкую кличку – Гокудера-кун.  
Этот потомок первых военнопленных, ассимилировавшихся на этой заштатной Венере марсиан, весьма дружелюбен на вид. Он на 9 сантиметровых земных единиц выше меня и на такое же количество земных килограммо-единиц тяжелее, что выяснилось путем жесткого столкновения при моей первой попытке оказать сопротивление и сбежать из этой межгалактической клоаки.  
Тогда я пытался провести свой коронный прием - отвлекающий замах левой-удар справа-колено в пах и делай-ноги, но этот номер с этим ублюдком не прошел.  
Просто-напросто его пах оказался выше моих возможностей задирать колени…  
Как глупо.

 

Записи военнопленного Гокудера. Запись 5.

 

Очнулся я в опытной лаборатории, хотя последнее что запечатлелось в моем сознании – это выгул меня на поверхность, именуемую здесь - "грунт" в сопровождении моего персонального надзирателя Ямамото,затем последовала моя неуклюжая попытка сбежать и его молодецкий удар по моей чрезвычайно обремененной высокими математическими достижениями голове…  
К моему удивлению, зав.лабораторией некая Йероучи-сан (пришлось даже вызубрить это проклятое имя, ибо именно она чрезмерно усердствовала в присвоении мне особого статуса и в применении к моему достаточно чувствительному организму неимоверного количества изощренных пыток), так вот Йероучи-сан в хорошо известном мне помещении отсутствовала, так же как и ее верный телохранитель – тот самый рыжий то ли Бадоу, то ли Куросаки-кун.  
Кажется, у этого типа раздвоение личности, и пребывая в личности Бадоу, этот шизик зачем-то напяливает на глаз повязку, а будучи другим типом по имени Куросаки-кун он цепляет себе за спину ужасно огромный ножик, уверяя, что с ним он и его "маленький друг" будут в большей безопасности. Неужели у него такой обратно-пропорционально-зависимо "маленький друг"?!  
Ужасно.  
Мои неуместные раздумья о посторонних вещах прерывает появление еще одного моего мучителя – это некая сотрудница лаборатории по имени Бьянки. Она экспериментирует с некоторыми веществами подавляющими волю высокорганизованного марсианина и вызывают неконтролируемые унизительные желания – например, пускать слюни или совершать интенсивные круговые движение попой. Кажется у них это именуется термином «вилять хвостом»…  
Как всегда, в присутствии этой страшной особи у меня начались мучительные спазмы желудка.  
\- Давай сделаем это, - проговорила она хищно нацелившись на мои губы и спустя мгновение уже терзала своими страшными приспособлениями для укусов мою дрожащую плоть.  
\- Мальчик совсем не умеет совершать акт взаимодействия через поцелуи, - вынесла она свой вердикт. - Ну, что ж, попробуем проверить тебя на наличие других боевых навыков…  
Когда она выкопала меня из большого наслоения каких-то намотанных на меня кимоно-юката и еще чего-то, у меня разом поднялась температура, пробежал холодок по позвоночнику и дернулся кадык…  
Мое сознание милостиво вошло в режим аварийного отключения…

 

Запись 6.

 

Очнулся я голым и почему-то смутно-довольным, и,смею утверждать даже аномально счастливым.  
Что же произошло с моим органическим телом за некий период временного отключения моего сознания?  
Находился я в своем отсеке-тюрьме, сплошь изолированном от всяких проявлений цивилизации, как то: коммуникатор, камеры видеонаблюдения, магнитный замок или хотя бы металлическое ограждение под высоковольтным напряжением, нет, эти примитивные аборигены держат меня в замкнутом помещении, с запираемой на огромную задвижку дверью.  
Нет, я в шоке, мой охранник, доставивший меня в бессознательном состоянии в мою персональную камеру, остался со мной, чтобы привести меня в чувство и прояснить некоторые моменты, так вот, этот недо-марсианин утверждают, что такого понятия как "электронный замок" у них не существует.  
Двери запирать у них не принято, а камеры пленников они запирают на простую металлическую щеколду.  
Я в шоке…

 

Запись 7.

 

В который раз за этот мучительно-долгий день, я потерял сознание и в который раз очнулся.  
Ямамото – мой надзиратель, очень встревожен из-за моих частых обмороков, поэтому он решил проявить милосердие и был так любезен, что уложил меня на мою кровать.  
И даже помог снять одежду, чтобы я не задохнулся под всеми этими слоями нелепой одежды… точнее, снял пока я был в отключке.  
Некое смутное подозрение начало постепенно зарождаться во мне.  
Неужели?!  
\- Неужели ты решил коварно втереться ко мне в доверие, чтобы потом выдать меня с потрохами этим хищным аборигенкам? – возопил я в приступе неконтролируемого гнева и ярости.  
Мой надзиратель улыбается все такой же глупой многозначительной улыбкой, как будто мы играем в покер и я передергиваю, а он замечает мои ухищрения, но снисходительно закрывает глаза на мои трюкачества. У него большие добрые глаза, теплые, словно запотевшие линзы гипотермальных очков, ну, вы ведь в курсе, что смотреть на плазменные взрывы вблизи опасно для глазной сетчатки.  
Да, я ведь специалист по взрывам… Был, есть… не знаю, даже, какое слово употребить в данном случае.  
Спохватываюсь и поспешно задаю глупейший вопрос - «Не накажут ли его за длительное пребывание в камере наедине с особо охраняемым заключенным?» - каковым я являюсь.  
«Пустяки…» - отвечает он и смотрит на меня.  
… смотрит… смотрит…  
Долго так и внимательно-внимательно, будто хочет что-то спросить, но не решается, от этого пристального взгляда у меня по всему телу проходит волна неконтролируемых судорог и подергиваний. Особенно в одном месте, предназначенном сугубо для строго регулируемой обязательной для всех марсиан функции сдачи материала для последующего цикла возрождений.  
\- Редкий экземпляр, - произносит он смущенно отворачиваясь от меня, и поясняет. - У нас… У них… в общем тут, на Венере, воспроизводство населения очень сложный и дорогостоящий процесс. Так как носителей Y- хромосом очень мало, то приходится совершать такие вот пиратские набеги на близлежащие обитаемые планеты, а также захватывать экипажи космических кораблей, имеющих неосторожность прокладывать курс через данный сектор нейтральной территории.  
Не ожидал я от такой деревенщины такого количества связных научных слов, однако же…  
\- И ? – напираю я и выжидаю многозначительную паузу.  
\- По показателем чистоты генетического кода в этой лаборатории отбирают специальные экземпляры, способные производить необходимое количество исходного материала для создания необходимых мутаций и обновления генетической базы населения…  
\- То есть представители гуманоидной расы типа нас с тобой здесь считаются мутацией?  
Мои потрясенные нервные клетки не выдерживают столь ужасающего открытия и я – в который раз! – проваливаюсь в обморочную пустоту.

 

Запись 8.

 

Следующее мое пробуждение оказывается не столь приятным как последние два, я снова один в своем тюремном отсеке.  
Начинаю приходить в себя и систематизирую полученную информацию.  
Какое будущее меня ожидает?  
Надо будет ненароком задать наводящий вопрос.  
Кому? Да кому-нибудь…  
Да хоть этой псевдоученой извращенке, что проводит надо мной свои грязные, псевдонаучные опыты.  
Как же!  
Они же имеют понятие о генетическом коде и мутациях!  
Не успеваю повозмущаться как следует, как за мною опять пришли – мой персональный охранник и этот, рыжеволосый…  
Сегодня он с повязкой и сигаретой в зубах. Глядя на него я осознаю, что мне тоже жутчайше необходимо затянуться никотиновым соединением…хотя бы разочек, а лучше … Рванувшись вперед, к вожделенной сигарете, не замечаю, как кусок некоего металла припечатывается к моей скуле, я заваливаюсь набок, но Ямамото не дает мне окончательно упасть, как телом, так и духом.  
Сколько еще ему предстоит таскать мое обмякшее тело на своем широком мужественном плече…  
Сегодня меня домогались особо изощренно. Кроме Йероучи-сама и Бьянки над моим телом пришли поиздеваться еще несколько туземок разнообразной наружности…  
Надо признать, что будь они голографической проекцией или виртуальной картинкой, все они без исключения были бы исключительно…ммм…привлекательными существами, но их материальное органическое присутствие оскорбляет мою чувствительную натуру.  
Собрав достаточное количество материала, самки удаляются для обработки и экспертизы полученных образцов, со мной остаются два этих извращенных недо-мужика.  
Надо же, выжал из своего истощенного организма чуть ли не двухмесячную норму обязательной дозы, а еще кое-как держусь и жутко вожделею запаха сигаретного дыма у меня во рту.  
Рыжий укурок ловит мой жаждущий взгляд и сожалеюще пожимает плечами, извини, мол, но я без сигарет никак, а эта последняя… Вкладываю в свой умоляющий взгляд всю свою предательскую душу заядлого курильщика и,– о боги!- он мне отвечает…  
Согласно кивнув рыжий Бадоу наклоняет ко мне свое лицо с прилепленной к верхней губе сигаретой и я втягиваю никотиновый аромат прямо с его полураскрытых губ…  
С первой же такой импровизированной затяжки меня уносит в трансцендентные бездны подсознания, и я приникаю к этому никотиновому источнику всем своим языком и вытягиваю все наслаждение из этого вместилища сигаретного удовольствия без остатка…  
Как хорошо.  
Я растворяюсь в неистовой благодарности и позволяю своему сознанию уплыть в никотиновую нирвану, а моему телу – воздать хвалу этому благородному жесту со стороны несчастного охранника. Я из последних сил хлопаю по плечу моего рыжего благодетеля, получаю ответный удар в челюсть и грациозно опускаюсь на руки моего верного Ямамоты.  
Когда и в какой виртуальной реальности я успел дать ему определение «мой» и «верный»?  
Последнее мое воспоминание – это влюбленные глаза Ямамото.  
Как же ему будет хорошо со мной…

 

Запись 9.

 

Просыпаюсь через неопределенное количество времени, проведенного в адреналиновом экстазе и полубессознательном беспамятстве.  
Мой идеальный многофункциональный организм принял неподдающееся измерению количество адреналиновых инъекций: во-первых, от осознания присутствия рядом со мной моего новообретенного друга и последователя Ямамото; во-вторых, от возможности обнаружения нас обоих в моей персональной тюремной камере…вместе, на одной постели и даже без возможности прикрыться каким-нибудь куском полотна; в-третьих, от запретности совершаемых мною действий – на Марсе совершенно недопустимы телесные контакты между двумя представителями человеческой расы.  
Вот обнимайся ты, скажем с ежеподобным инопланетным существом из звездной системы имени Намимори-Хибари – и никаких возражений, за исключением того, что это объятие невозможно даже теоретически, по причине иглообразной колючести данного вида существ, не говоря уже о других их качествах и свойствах их тел, могущих разнести твое органическое тело за 5 секунд, приблизься ты к нему ближе чем на пол-парсека, но это так, к слову…  
Ах, да, о нашем с Ямамото, обоюдном щекотливом положении.  
Из маловразумительных бессвязных восклицаний моего охранника, я сделал поразительное открытие – у него это тоже первый тактильный контакт с представителем …скажем так, расы марсиан.  
Я в шоке.  
\- А с не-марсианином, у тебя когда-нибудь это было? – осторожно спрашиваю я.  
Он облегченно улыбается и расплывается в неподдельно доверчивой улыбке, мол, с аборигенками он совершал это не раз… но ощущения были совершенно другими.  
Черт, как же хочется мне закурить…  
\- Знаешь, - прикасается к моему виску губами этот псевдо-венерианин, - можно попробовать прорваться в Свободную Зону. Это такая неконтролируемая местными венерийками территория к северо-западу, куда сбежали некогда представители твоей расы вместе с такими же отчаянными представительницами женского пола. Говорят у них есть даже свои посадочные площадки для межгалактических кораблей… Может прорвемся?  
\- Может быть… - тихо отвечаю я и уже представляю черную синеву Свободного Космоса. - А ты бывал когда-нибудь на планете Земля? Говорят, там все по-другому, не как здесь, на Венере, и не как у меня, на Марсе. Мы можем жить там вдвоем… Только достань ты мне хоть одну сигарету…И материал для изготовления нейтронных бомб… ну, ладно, хотя бы динамит…ну хотя бы такое сельскохозяйственное удобрение, как селитра…

 

12 февраля 2012


End file.
